Galaxy Club
by tmarionlie
Summary: Modernitas. Transparan, tak tersentuh. Hidupku adalah contoh konkret dari penerapan modernitas itu. Glamour, gemerlap, menghibur, hidupku bebas, identik dengan individualis. Dunia malam, DJ, Spotlite, Dance Floor, membaur menjadi satu dalam duniaku yang kelam. Jumat malam, saatnya bagiku untuk menggoyangkan tubuh molek di dance floor Galaxy Club. [KaiHun-KrisHan]


**GALAXY CLUB**

**.**

**By tmarionlie**

**Cast : Kaihun**

**Genre : Romance / Yadong**

**Length : Oneshoot**

**Rated : M / Lemon / Explisit Sex Scene**

**#**

**#**

**#**

_**Modernitas. Benar-benar alat yang tepat untuk melangsungkan penjajahan pikiran serta budaya sosial masyarakat. Transparan, tak tersentuh, karena memang 'tak terlihat' bentuk penjajahannya dalam era modern dan lagipula terlepas dari kolonialisme.**_

_**Kehidupanku, adalah contoh konkret dari penerapan modernitas itu. Modernitas adalah segala-galanya bagiku. Glamour, gemerlap, menghibur. Hidupku sangat rekat dengan pergaulan bebas, identik dengan apa yang di sebut individualis. Dunia malam, diskotik, DJ, spotlite, dance floor, dentuman musik Beat, Hip-Hop dan Rapp…semuanya membaur menjadi satu dalam duniaku 'yang berwarna kelam'. Kehidupanku bebas, lepas, tanpa adanya norma-norma yang bisa mengaturku. Dan kalaupun ada, aku memiliki seribu satu alasan untuk menentangnya. Inilah aku, Oh Sehun.**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~***~Galaxy Club~***~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sehun menatap bayangan wajah tampannya dalam pantulan cermin, mengelus dagu, menyusur rahang sekali, kemudian melepaskan _bathrobe_ lembabnya dan membuangnya begitu saja ke lantai. Dengan satu tangan, diraihnya botol parfum di sisi depan cermin, lalu menyemprotkannya secara terkendali ke kulit-kulit tubuhnya. Aroma _Rosemary_ dan _Tarragon_ yang berpadu dengan _Mint_ langsung menguar didalam kamar yang tak seberapa luas itu. Sehun menghirup kulit lengannya sekilas, dan senyum tipis terulas di bibirnya.

Kaki yang panjang bergerak, bergeser ke arah lemari yang berdiri angkuh di sudut ruangan, menelan tubuh telanjang Sehun ketika dua daun pintu lemari menjeblak terbuka. Pria pucat itu bergerak-gerak kecil dibalik daun pintu lemari beberapa menit sebelum akhirnya muncul dengan pakaian lengkapnya. Hanya kemeja hitam biasa, celana hitam biasa, tapi entah kenapa jika _fashion_ '_yang_ _terlihat_ _biasa'_ itu menyatu dengan kulitnya, yang tampak adalah….(ehem) kau tau maksudnya. Ini Jumat malam, saatnya untuk menyatukan raga dengan _Butterfly Every Friday_ _Night_, mengoyangkan tubuh molek di tengah gelimangan tubuh berpeluh di _dance floor Galaxy Club._

Kurang dari 15 menit, tubuh jangkung Sehun telah keluar dari gedung apartemen yang ditinggalinya, menembus angin beku di luar gedung apartemen. Tangannya bersedekap, mengeratkan mantel cokelat mudanya, menghirup udara beku sekilas dan menatap pendaran cahaya bulan di langit yang pekat, lalu mulai melangkah menjauh dari halaman gedung apartemen yang menjulang tinggi itu. Sejenak, langkahnya terhenti. Sehun merogoh saku mantelnya, mengeluarkan ponsel hitamnya dari sana dan menempelkannya di telinga kanan. Sesekali kepalanya mengangguk dengan bibir tipis merekah yang mengulas senyum, sampai akhirnya obrolan itu usai dan Sehun kembali menyimpan ponselnya ke dalam saku sambil melangkah cepat, melewati blok demi blok bangunan, menuju ke _Galaxy Club._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sehun melangkahkan kaki panjangnya dengan mantap ke pintu masuk dan menyunggingkan senyum remeh sekilas ketika melihat antrean panjang orang-orang di depan _Cover Charge_, mengantri untuk '_membayar'_ agar dapat memasuki _Galaxy Club_. Yeah, Sehun memang perkecualian. Setiap hari adalah _Free Entrance_ jika yang memasuki _Club_ itu adalah dirinya, ha!

Di dalam, dentuman lagu _Rapp, Hip-Hop, dan Latin,_ berbaur menjadi satu. _Lighting_ berkerlap-kerlip, menyesuaikan cahaya dengan irama dentuman musik. Sehun membawa dirinya langsung ke Bar Diskotik dan langsung memesan satu botol _Jack Daniel's _pada Luhan, _Bartender_ cantik dan mungil berambut merah, kakak satu rahimnya dari ayah yang berbeda. Ayah Luhan itu China, sedang ayahnya sendiri Korea.

"Akhirnya kau menampakkan batang hidungmu juga di sini, Sehunnie" kata Luhan, sambil menyodorkan_ Jack Daniel's_ pesanan Sehun tadi.

Sehun tak perduli, hanya diam, menarik botol minuman dan slokinya mendekat. Ditatapnya botol berisi cairan _etanol_ berumus kimia C2H5OH itu tanpa gairah. Alih-alih meminum pesanannya, Sehun malah mengeluarkan sebungkus rokok dari saku mantelnya, mengeluarkan sebatang lalu menyulutnya. Matanya menyipit, menatap DJ Laxy –_Wu Yi Fan aka Kris, kekasih gay Luhan_- yang masih asyik menggerak-gerakkan tangannya untuk menciptakan musik-musik yang membuat para gelimangan manusia di lantai dansa menggila dan selalu siap untuk melakukan _Dance Till Dusk,_ err…oke, ini sudah terlalu hiperbola.

"Kekasihmu semakin keren saja_ Hyung_…" puji Sehun.

Luhan tertawa kecil, menatap kekasihnya di _Stage_ sana, sebelum akhirnya memutari Meja Bar dan duduk di samping Sehun.

"Apa saja yang kau lakukan selama kau tak terlihat belakangan ini? Kau hidup dengan baik kan?" tanya Luhan, memulai obrolan.

Sehun melirik sekilas ke kanannya –_tempat_ _dimana_ _Luhan_ _berada_- dan tersenyum sekilas, menekan puntung rokoknya ke asbak dan duduk berhadap-hadapan dengan Luhan. Lutut-lutut mereka bahkan saling bertabrakan saking dekatnya posisi duduk keduanya.

"Aku? Membosankan _Hyung_, makanya aku menuruti ucapanmu dan datang kesini"

"Kau tak akan menyesal karena sudah datang" kata Luhan, dibarengi dengan seringaian di ujung kalimatnya.

Sehun menarik alisnya tinggi.

"Kau akan mendapatkan _Sex Intercouse_ yang luar biasa hebat malam ini" kata Luhan lagi.

Sehun semakin menaikkan alisnya lebih tinggi.

"Huh?"

Luhan tersenyum miring, lalu mengarahkan jari telunjuknya ke satu arah, _Stage_ tempat Kris beraksi. Sehun mengikuti arah telunjuk kakaknya itu, dan lagi-lagi matanya menyipit tajam. Di sana ada Kris –_tentu_ _saja_- tapi Kris tak sendirian. Ada dua orang _Disc Jockey _yang sedang melakukan _DJ Battle_ disana. Kris dan…err…

"Siapa itu?" tanya Sehun.

Luhan terkekeh. Tubuhnya mendekat ke arah Sehun. Bibir mungil rusa kecil itu menyentuh permukaan daun telinga Sehun, dan…

"_Guest DJ_…dia yang akan memuaskanmu malam ini…namanya…Kai" bisik Luhan, diakhiri dengan tiupan nakal di telinga Sehun setelahnya.

Sehun menatap kakaknya itu dengan tatapan eumm…remeh?

"Tidakkah kau pikir dia itu terlalu pendek dan juga 'gelap'?" tanya Sehun sambil menuangkan _Jack Daniel's_ miliknya ke sloki dan meminumnya dalam sekali tegukan.

Lagi-lagi Luhan terkekeh.

"Yeah….dia eksotis, tampan, _sexy_, dan yang pasti menggairahkan" kata Luhan.

Sehun memainkan lidahnya di dinding mulutnya, sambil menatap 'dia'.

"Sepertinya kau sangat mengerti dia _Hyung_…kau pernah _Making love_ dengannya juga ya?" tanya Sehun, curiga.

"Bukan aku…tapi Kris pernah melakukannya dengan Jongin lebih dulu sebelum kami berkencan secara resmi"

"Jongin?" tanya Sehun bingung.

"Kai, Jongin, mereka satu orang yang sama"

"Oh" jawab Sehun tak perduli.

Tapi detik selanjutnya mata sipitnya sudah membulat, hampir sebulat milik Luhan, dan…

"Huh? Maksudmu…Kris _Hyung_ dan Jongin? Mereka berdua itu…Astaga! Me-mereka?" kata Sehun sambil menunjuk-nunjuk dua DJ yang beraksi disana itu dengan heboh.

Luhan mengangguk cuek.

"Ya, mereka"

Sehun terdiam, menatap Luhan yang sudah berdiri dan kembali ke posisinya semula karena ada seseorang yang memesan minuman. Sehun mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah dua '_manusia_ _tampan'_ itu, memperhatikan _gesture_ 'mereka', tapi tak ada yang tampak aneh. Yah, mungkin 'mereka' pernah melakukan _One Night Stand_ tanpa keterikatan perasaan hingga mereka masih tampak 'normal' sekarang ini. Tapi, si Luhan tadi tampak gila-_dalam persepsi Sehun_-karena menjelaskan tentang hubungan intim kekasihnya dengan 'dia' tanpa menunjukkan satu kalimat kontra sedikitpun saat menceritakannya, padahal kakaknya itu sangat tau apa makna dari apa yang diceritakannya barusan. Oh, mungkin Kris yang lebih gila karena merekomendasikan Jongin –_bekasnya_- untuk menggagahi Sehun malam ini. Atau mungkin Sehun yang sebenarnya lebih sinting karena meskipun dia tau jika dirinya terjebak dalam ide gila dari 'pasangan yang juga gila' –_Kris dan si cantik Luhan yang entah kakaknya sungguhan atau bukan_- itu, tapi Sehun masih tetap berada disini.

"Hey, tak usah terlalu memikirkan banyak hal yang tak berguna Hunnie" tegur Luhan.

Sehun menghela nafasnya sekali, lalu terkekeh kecil.

"Baiklah, tak ada salahnya, toh aku sudah sering bercinta dengan banyak pria. Melakukannya dengan 'si hitam gelap' itu tak akan memberi efek apapun. Lagipula lubangku sudah lama tak menelan penis, rasanya tak nyaman karena sudah menganggur terlalu lama" canda Sehun.

Luhan tertawa.

"Mereka datang" kata Luhan.

Sehun menoleh ke arah dua pria tampan '_berbeda_ _warna'_ itu, yang melangkah semakin dekat ke arah mereka. Yang satunya –_si pangeran Manga Kris Wu_- melemparkan senyumnya sekilas pada Sehun lalu langsung menyambar bibir Luhan tanpa canggung di depan Sehun dan 'dia', sedangkan Sehun juga melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang dilakukan Kris tadi –_sebelum Kiss Scene_-, melemparkan senyum tipisnya ke arah 'dia'.

Kedua tangan terulur bersamaan, berkenalan.

"Sehun"

"Jongin"

Menggelikkan, kenapa harus berkenalan seperti orang normal lainnya? Bagaimana jika mereka langsung saja berciuman, lalu pindah ke kamar, dan…

"Gunakan ini" kata Kris, membuyarkan pikiran-pikiran Sehun.

Sehun mengambil 'sesuatu' yang diberikan Kris barusan dan menaikkan satu alisnya.

"_Roofies?"_ tanya Sehun, lalu meringis.

Kris mengangguk.

"Masing-masing gunakan satu pil" kata Kris, lalu tersenyum lebar.

"Aku tak butuh…jadi ambil saja kembali" tolak Sehun, lalu menyodorkan obat perangsang itu kembali pada Kris, tapi…

"Aku butuh…dan kurasa kau juga membutuhkannya" kata Jongin cepat.

Sehun menatap Jongin heran.

"Aku mudah terangsang kok" kata Sehun.

Jongin menggaruk tengkuknya, kikuk.

"Aku memiliki _animo _yang sangat besar sih, tapi…"

Sehun menghembuskan nafasnya satu kali, lalu memberikan satu butir _Roofies _pada Jongin.

"Baiklah…kita akan menggunakan ini" kata Sehun, lalu melemparkan obat perangsang itu ke dalam slokinya, memutar-mutar cairan di dalamnya sejenak dan meneguknya dengan cepat. Jongin pun melakukan hal yang sama.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Keduanya berjalan tak terkendali dengan tubuh saling merapat di lorong ber-_wallpaper_ merah yang penuh dengan pintu-pintu kamar. Bibir keduanya saling menyatu, berpagut _intens_ dalam gairah. Desahan-desahan tertahan Sehun serta kecipak cairan ludah membaur menjadi satu. Jemari panjang Jongin telah menelusup dan menggelitik nakal di pinggang Sehun, mengelus-ngelus kulit putih pemiliknya sambil menikmati tekstur kulit tubuh Sehun yang halus. Beberapa pintu kamar telah terlewati hingga mereka sampai pada 'kamar mereka' sendiri. Jongin melepaskan tautan bibir mereka sekejap dan menekan kepala Sehun agar mencumbui lehernya, sedang tangannya sibuk membuka kunci pintu kamar itu. Pintu terbuka, dan tanpa membuang banyak waktu Jongin langsung mengangkat tubuh ramping itu ke gendongannya dan mengunci pintu kamar dari dalam.

Tubuh Sehun terjatuh pelan ke atas permukaan ranjang bersprei merah, dan Jongin langsung merangkak perlahan ke atas tubuh putihnya. Jongin merunduk, mencium bibir pria _Milky Skin_ itu, menekannya lembut dan menggesekkan bibir-bibir mereka. Tangan kanannya menjelajah, menyusuri kulit perut dan dada Sehun, membelai kedua belah puting yang sudah mengeras. Berdasarkan naluri dan di dorong dengan gairah seksual yang besar, serta di bantu oleh obat perangsang tadi, keduanya sudah sama-sama berdiri dengan lutut dan mengekspresikan adegan-adegan yang memetir di kepala masing-masing. Tangan-tangan yang lincah telah saling melepaskan pakaian lawannya, hingga kedua tubuh anak Adam itu polos sepolos ketika mereka di lahirkan dari rahim ibu mereka.

Sepersekian detik, kedua tubuh yang tak berbalut apapun sudah saling merapat erat, menghantarkan hawa panas gairah ke masing-masing tubuh lain. Ciuman _intens_ kembali mereka lakukan, diiringi dengan liukan erotis tubuh Sehun dan gerakan tangan Jongin yang telah meraba- raba hampir seluruh bagian bokong putih Sehun. Jari-jari Jongin yang kiri menekan kuat tengkuk Sehun, sedang yang kanan sudah berancang-ancang 'menusuk' ke dalam lubang anus pria _Milky Skin _yang dia cumbui bibirnya itu.

"Ngghh"

Sehun mendesah tertahan saat jari-jari Jongin menggelitik lubangnya. Tubuh rampingnya bergetar kencang, dan sendi-sendinya langsung melemas seketika. Sehun melepaskan tautan bibir mereka dan mendesah terang-terangan dengan mata sipit yang meredup di depan wajah Jongin, lalu menggigiti bibirnya sendiri membuat pria eksotis yang lebih mendominasi kegiatan _Sex_ itu menjadi gemas dan tak mampu menahan _animo-_nya sendiri. Dengan tak sabaran Jongin menekan kuat bahu Sehun hingga tubuh si _Milky Skin_ itu terhempas kuat ke atas ranjang, diikuti dengan bibir penuh Jongin yang langsung mengecupi dan menjilat seluruh permukaan kulit tubuh pria pucat yang tampak 'pasrah' di bawahnya.

"Ahhh"

Tubuh Sehun melengkung saat penisnya berbalut mulut Jongin yang hangat. Lidah Jongin membelai dan menggelitik batang penisnya hingga Sehun menggeram halus. Mata sipitnya sudah berkedip dengan tempo sangat lambat, seperti mengantuk, karena merasakan sensasi nikmat yang sudah lama tak dirasakannya belakangan ini.

Hisap, jilat, hisap, jilat.

Sehun menggigit bibirnya keras-keras ketika klimaks pertamanya datang. Sehun tersengal-sengal, lalu sebelum sempat meresapi kenikmatan itu lebih lama, Jongin sudah membalikkan posisi mereka.

"Aku ingin kau yang menari erotis di atas tubuhku Hunnie…tapi jangan menangkap ucapanku ini dengan makna 'yang itu'. Tetap harus 'milikku' yang menembus tubuhmu, dan aku ingin menikmatinya tanpa harus kelelahan" kata Jongin tak berperasaan.

Sehun menarik sedikit sudut bibirnya sebagai respon, lalu mencumbui leher Jongin hingga beberapa bercak merah tersemat pada leher pria berkulit gelap di bawah tubuhnya. Sehun mulai meliuk erotis, menggeliat-geliat seperti cacing di perut Jongin, sambil menatap sayu pada Jongin. Bibirnya berkali-kali dia gigit sudutnya, hendak menunjukkan kesan _sexy_ dirinya di mata pria eksotis itu.

Tangan kanannya sudah merayap lembut di sekitar perut Jongin, berputar beberapa kali hingga akhirnya meraba ke satu titik lurus menuju kebawah pusar.

Jongin memejamkan matanya. Bibir penuhnya sudah terbuka, menikmati remasan-remasan lembut pada _central_ tubuhnya yang perkasa, mengerang putus asa karena pria pucat yang duduk di atas tubuhnya itu menyiksanya dengan segala kenikmatan ini.

"Hunnie…akh…aku ingin penisku memasuki tubuhmu…cepatlah…" erang Jongin frustasi.

"Tch, tak sabaran" decih Sehun.

Sehun memijat penis berotot milik pria eksotis itu perlahan, lalu mengangkat sedikit pinggulnya dan memasukkan penis itu ke dalam lubangnya.

"Ssshhh…"

Sehun mendesis bagai ular, lalu meliuk-liukkan tubuh, juga seperti ular. Tubuh rampingnya bergoyang erotis di atas tubuh Jongin, lalu melompat-lompat dengan tumpuan lutut dan tangan yang memelintir puting-puting Jongin dengan gemas. Penis yang keluar masuk lubangnya itu membuatnya menggila, membuat mereka menggila.

Jongin ikut menggerakkan tubuhnya meskipun Sehun sudah bergerak lincah bagai pelacur binal di atasnya. Ritme gerakan tubuh keduanya serasi, selaras dengan desahan putus asa keduanya. Tangan Jongin meremas gemas pada penis yang bergelantungan dan membentur-bentur perutnya sejak tadi, meremas cepat hingga cairan sperma pria berkulit seputih susu di atasnya keluar lagi, dan disusul dengan cairannya sendiri beberapa detik kemudian pada lubang anus pria _Milky Skin _bernama Sehun itu, yang membuat otot-ototnya mengejang sempurna dan membuat aliran darahnya menjadi panas. Jongin membuka mata saat merasakan sebuah pipi yang terjatuh di atas dadanya. Tangannya terangkat, membelai rambut berwarna pelangi milik pria itu dengan nafas yang masih sama-sama memburu.

"Jantungmu berdetak sangat cepat…kau lelah?" tanya Sehun, di dada berotot milik Jongin.

Jongin tersenyum meskipun Sehun sedang tak menatapnya, lalu menjawab…

"Aku tak ingin lelah, karena itu aku menyuruhmu menunggangiku untuk _sex_ pertama kita, karena ini belum selesai….Aku masih ingin _sex_ kedua, Sehuna…" kata Jongin bersamaan dengan tubuhnya yang bergerak cepat, berguling dan menindih tubuh ramping Sehun lagi di bawah himpitan tubuhnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dentuman musik _Beat_ menghantarkan tubuh Luhan meliuk dalam rengkuhan pria tampan jelmaan Pangeran Manga-_Kris_ - yang memeluk perutnya dari belakang. Tubuh mereka menyatu erat, bergerak seirama. Tangan Kris meraba-raba, menyusuri kulit perut pria yang berwajah cantik, menyelipkan jari-jemarinya di balik kemeja putih yang selalu dikenakan pria cantik dalam rengkuhannya setiap hari saat jam kerjanya berlangsung di _Club_ ini. Luhan memejamkan mata rusanya. Kepalanya terdongak, menyandar pada dada bidang Kris. Posisi yang menguntungkan Kris hingga bibir merahnya dapat langsung menjamah bibir menggemaskan milik kekasih cantiknya itu, dan Luhan merespon cepat dengan menggamit tengkuk Kris dengan tangan kanannya. Keduanya melumat _intens_, diiringi musik yang berdentum keras, beberapa saat, lalu terlepas.

"Jongin pasti kelimpungan malam ini…Bukankah kau bilang adikmu itu sangat liar jika di atas ranjang?" tanya Kris tiba-tiba.

Luhan tersenyum.

"Biarkan saja…bukankah Jongin sangat menginginkan Sehun sejak lama?"

"Ya, tapi aku khawatir karena Jongin tak pernah melakukan _sex_ sebelumnya" sahut Kris.

"Temanmu itu tampan, tapi sangat payah…untung saja aku berhasil mengelabuhi Sehun hingga dia percaya jika Jongin itu sangat hebat dalam urusan ranjang…untung juga aku sudah menyiapkan _Roofies_" jawab Luhan.

Kris tersenyum tipis.

"Memangnya apa yang kau katakan pada adikmu?" tanya Kris penasaran.

"Aku bilang jika kau dan Jongin sudah pernah bercinta sebelumnya" jawab Luhan tanpa rasa bersalah.

Kris menjatuhkan rahangnya.

"Hah? Aku dan Jongin?"

.

.

**END**

.

.

Silahkan di apresiasi epep ini readers, apakah bahasanya terlalu alien? Kurang hot? Istilah-istilahnya membingungkan? Atau apa? Kalo ada yang nggak tau artinya tanya aja, nanti aku kasih tau…huehehehehe….

Epep ini harusnya masih In Progress, tapi demi kesejahteraan pikiranku statusnya aku Endingin dulu, tar kalo aku udah ada ide buat lanjutannya baru aku postingin ke sini lagi (nggak janji sih *ditabok), aku mao liat ripiunya dulu, kalo banyak yang minat sama ini epep mungkin aku bakalan buat langsung lanjutannya, kalo enggak ya gajadi dan biarkan aja ceritanya berakhir sampe disini *plakkplakk*

.

**Ripiu jussaeyo^^**


End file.
